


Mello's Midnight

by IceFireWolfDragon



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, M/M, Still denying their deaths, they live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFireWolfDragon/pseuds/IceFireWolfDragon
Summary: This is one of the first (if not the first) fanfic I ever wrote so forgive me if it's bad and I'm just putting it on so all my fanfics can be seen in the same place.





	

He saw Beyond Birthday lying dead in his cell after being punished with a heart attack by Kira. Watari was slumped over his desk. L was taking his final breaths in the arms of Kira. Matt stepped out of his car and was shot several times. Finally, he watched himself die of a heart attack. Dead. They were all dead. Beyond, Watari, L, Matt and himself. All Dead.

He woke up sweating and screaming. He took deep breaths. It’s just a nightmare, he told himself It is just a nightmare. Mello sat up in bed. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. These nightmares started soon after he had finished helping L with the Kira Case. Why did his mind bring him the terrible images of what his practically family being killed by Kira and those who work for him? He shook the thought from his head. He was alive. Beyond and L were both sleeping in the two attic rooms above him. Watari was in his room on the bottom floor. Matt was in the room next to him. 

Sighing, he climbed out of bed and went to the room next to him. Hopefully, Matt would still be awake. He knocked on the door. “Come in,” called Matt. He walked into the room to find him sat on his bed, lollipop in mouth playing on his Gameboy. Watari had convinced Matt to give up smoking when they had returned to Wammy’s House. Matt had quickly swapped it for lollipops so that he still had something. Matt looked up briefly from his video game before pausing it and glaring at Mello. The red haired boy looked rather unusual because, rather than being on his head, his goggles were on his bed side table. “Well Mello, what do you want?” He snapped back to reality and looked Matt in the eye.

“It happened again.” Matt sighed, shuffled over to nearer the wall and patted the space next to him. Mello closed the door behind him, walked over and sat down next to Matt. This was a habit that they had picked up from when they were very little at Wammy’s House and as they say old habits die hard. Matt wrapped one arm around Mello moving his head lower down as he did so. Mello tried to move his head back up to nearer Matt’s shoulder but Matt moved his head back. “Look, if you don’t keep your head there then I can’t carry on with my game.” Mello settled where he was and listened to the tapping of buttons as Matt played his game. He always liked listening to it. The careful tapping to the violent slamming of keys when he reaches a hard part of a game. He preferred staying next to Matt now and never did this when there were in L.A because Matt always smelled of cigarette smoke which Mello had hated. After half an hour of this, Matt leaned over placed his game on his bed side table. They settled down and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters


End file.
